A check-out system (POS system) specifies an item to be purchased based on image data of the item using an object recognition technique in an operational mode, instead of scanning a barcode or the like attached to the item. One type of such a check-out system displays one or more candidate items or one or more candidate categories of the candidate items. Then, the check-out system receives a user selection of one of the candidate items or the candidate categories. When, the item to be purchased is specified through the user selection, the check-out system performs checkout processing of the specified item.
There are other existing methods for specifying the item to be purchased. For example, the item to be purchased can be specified based on user inputs, without using either the object recognition technique or the barcode scanning. As the number of methods for specifying the item to be purchased increases, however, the user will need to remember a different operational procedure for each such method for specifying the item to be purchased.